The Hardest Words
by Krazy4Spike
Summary: My story takes place at the beginning of Season Two where Blair returns home alone. Will Chuck fight hard to make up for his mistake? Will Blair forgive him for leaving her to fly to Tuscany alone? Will jealosy make the heart grow fonder?
1. Chapter 1

The Hardest Words

Description: My story takes place at the beginning of Season Two where Blair returns home alone and Chuck meets her with flowers in hand. I have changed it so that Blair doesn't bring home Marcus, or anyone for that matter. I always thought it would have been much more interesting to do this from another direction. So here goes………

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or Chuck. If I did he would be in every scene.

Chapter 1-Coming Home

The Jitney was an ok form of transportation, but it certainly didn't compare to a private jet. Blair told herself it was very respectable to be arriving home alone, because, after all, that was the way she had left. The truthfulness of it was hurtful, even if it was only in her mind. She didn't dare say it out loud.

She looked at her shoes as she descended the metal stairs of the motorcoach. She was so tired. Yes, it was late, and the ride was long and somewhat uncomfortable, but that wasn't the only reason she was tired and she knew it.

It was certainly a shock when she turned to wait for her luggage and saw him there. He was looking right at her with flowers in hand. She immediately decided she wasn't going to make a scene, even if she wasn't prepared for any of this. She thought that even Chuck Bass wouldn't have the nerve to meet her here like this, but there he was.

"Hello Blair". He just stood there like some limo driver that had been sent to pick her up. Void of emotion and looking just a bit scared of her. Most of the drivers were of course, but Chuck wasn't. He wasn't scared of anything, except for his father.

"What are you doing here Chuck?". "Better yet, how did you know when I would get in?" Blair stood her ground, firm, but not hateful. She didn't have the strength at this point to be hateful. "Nate", he said in a low soft voice. "I called him as soon as the text from Gossip Girl came in that you were returning. I knew he would know what time and where, as he always does". Chuck said the words so matter of fact like, as if it was an every day thing to meet her at the Jitney.

"I'm tired Chuck, and I don't want your flowers". She checked her voice carefully, so he couldn't recognize the slightest of shaking. "Frankly, I don't know why you are here, or even care for that matter. I am sure that my mother's driver is here to pick me up, so I don't have time to stand here on the street in the middle of the night and tell you all the reasons why I don't care. I am sure that you will figure it out on your own."

With the last word she immediately turned around just as her driver walked up and picked up her luggage. She kept walking and didn't dare turn around to see if he was still standing there. The nerve of him to come here like this, like nothing had happened between them. But then again, he was Chuck Bass, and he was used to getting his way, even when he was the one in the wrong. No wait, especially when he was the one who was wrong.

He didn't follow her, and she was grateful. She really was tired, and although she hated herself for it, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Damn him anyway. It only took a few words and she was already in tears. She closed her eyes and could feel the beads as they ran slowly down her face. She promised herself that this time it would be different. He wouldn't get a free pass. If the time away had taught her anything it had helped her gain her self respect, and she intended to keep it.

Chuck stood there and watched as she walked away into the waiting car. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he had regretted his last minute decision all summer. He kept himself busy and tried to stay distracted from the fact he had made a mistake. It hadn't worked, of course, but this feeling was new to him so he didn't have all the answers yet. "You are so stupid Bass, so stupid", he said to himself under his breath. He walked back to the limo and stepped inside. "Let's go home", he said. He layed back on the leather seat and closed his eyes. He would figure this out if it killed him. He needed a game plan and it needed to be fool proof. Poor Chuck, it seems that he hasn't learned his lesson at all. He is still playing games, and he should know better than anyone that Blair never gives in that easily.

End of Chapter One-please review if you are so inclined 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who read my first chapter and posted reviews. I hope that you like the story so far. This is the next chapter and it sets up the next series of events. I like my stories with drama and angst, and Blair and Chuck are good at both. Keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter 2-By the Morning Light

Dorota came into the room and flung back the curtains letting the sun shine into Blair's bedroom. She did this everyday of course, but today she was in for a rude awakening.

"Dorota!! Why are you opening the curtains? You know that I need my beauty sleep after such an excruciating ride home, not to mention you weren't there to meet me as I assumed you would be." Blair sat up with her night mask still on her face, yelling at Dorota while facing toward the windows, when in fact Dorota had already moved to the closet to get Blair something to wear.

"I am very sorry Miss Blair, but it is past time to wake up and you will be late for breakfast. You know your mother is expecting you."

Blair let out a sigh and then removed her mask when she realized how foolish she was to be talking to the windows. Dorota really needed a bell or something so she could keep track of her. It was entirely too early to be moving that fast. "Fine, I will get ready for breakfast, but I can't swear that I will be my charming self. Do you think it is possible to get Jitney lag?"

Dorota smiled a little but kept on task. She knew that Blair could be difficult, but she really was good at heart. She just needed to be nudged in the right direction occasionally and that was something Dorota had done many times. She was actually getting very good at text messaging and spying. She had even helped Blair's friends at times when they confided in her. American teenagers have all the fun she thought.

"Hurry Miss Blair, you can't be late. I don't want trouble with your mother." Blair dressed quickly. She really must be tired, because she didn't even care that Dorota had laid out the lamest outfit she owned. It was so last year. She wasn't planning to go out today anyway, so no one would see her. She looked in the mirror and rolled her eyes. "Coming" she yelled as she made her way down the staircase.

He really looked handsome in his Armani suit and bright yellow pin striped shirt as he stepped into the elevator. The scarf was one of Blair's favorites, so he made sure he laid it out the night before so he wouldn't forget. He knew Blair would be mad when he met her last night with his token flowers in hand, but he really wasn't ready for the hurt in her eyes. It seemed it was the hurt that only he was able to inflict, and he truly hated that. Sometimes the words left his mouth before he had a chance to think it over. He knew he could be an ass sometimes, but he also knew that he could fix this. He was Chuck Bass after all. Nothing was impossible.

Just then the doors opened with their usual ding and he entered the suite at the same time that Blair reached the bottom of the stairs. "Are we expecting someone for breakfast mother?" she yelled as she rounded the corner to see who was exiting the elevator. She stopped dead in her tracks of course when she saw him. No flowers this time, but still that same cool exterior and smirk that made her so angry. She knew she should have stayed in bed with the covers over her head.

"Good morning Blair" he said in that low sexy calm voice. Blair loved that voice, especially when he whispered so only she could hear him. It always sent shivers down her spine. But not this morning. This morning she hated his voice and certainly didn't invite him to breakfast.

"Oh good dear, you made it down just in time. I see Charles is here and Cyrus and I have been waiting for you patiently. Please, both of you come to the table and sit. I want to hear all about your summer." Blair started to sweat. She could see the glint in his eye and the lift of his brow when her mother mentioned their summer. Yes, it probably wasn't a good decision to keep from Eleanor the fact that her and Chuck didn't go to Tuscany together, but she was too embarrassed and humiliated to tell her at the time. She was, of course, regretting that decision now.

Chuck took the bait eagerly, as this was just what he needed to start the game. He would play along and see where it took him. Blair gave him a glare that only he understood all too well. He nodded and bent in close to her. "Ladies first" he whispered in her ear as they made their way to the dining room. All that Blair could muster up was "not one word Bass. Let me do the talking."

He pulled out her chair and laid his hand on her shoulder when she sat down. It was meant to be a sign of affection, but it only made Blair's blood boil. She told herself to calm down and just get through breakfast. She could tell him off later, in private. "Blair, you look charming this morning dear. Did you sleep well?" Cyrus was so wonderful to her. He really was a welcome addition to her family. She hated to lie to him and to her mother, but there was no turning back now. "I slept well thank you. It is good to be home and in my own bed." Blair meant every word of that statement. She knew the instant that she glanced over at Chuck that he was twisting his face in that smirk that he does whenever someone mentions the word bed, especially hers. So third grade she thought.

"Yes Blair, you do look beautiful this morning, but you are always beautiful, even when you don't get your beauty rest." Chuck flashed a smile and raised his glass of orange juice to his lips, all the while looking at her through his long eye lashes. Was he trying to tell her that he knew she tossed and turned all night? That he upset her and he always knows how to push her buttons. Eleanor then piped in as she was spreading her jam on her English muffin "So, who wants to start? I want to hear all about your trip". Just as Chuck was about to open his mouth she panicked. She felt sick to her stomach and she knew that feeling well. It was usually her nerves that brought it about. She turned very pale and then she heard Cyrus say "Blair dear, are you ok?" That was the last that she heard before the darkness came and she fell to the floor. This wasn't an act and it wasn't what Chuck had expected. He was on the floor next to her in the blink of an eye. "She's fainted". It was obvious of course, but her mother and new step father looked quite upset so he needed to state the obvious. He scooped her up in his arms and headed for the staircase. "Take her to her room Charles and I will have Dorota get a cold cloth." Eleanor said as she turned to yell for Dorota. He didn't expect her to be so fragile, and he was sure when she woke up she wouldn't be appreciative of his assistance. No, this was not part of his plan. But then again sometimes the best laid plans need a surprise or two to help it along.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed. Sorry for the short chapter, but I figured that a short update was at least something to keep you interested. I like to think about where the story is going, so updates take time. Please stick with it and I promise to keep the story moving.

Chapter 3-A Friend in Need

The darkness was swimming all around, confusing her senses. She felt his strong arms around her, holding her tight. Why couldn't she see him? It was so dark, and she felt afraid, even in his arms. Why did she feel this way? Had he betrayed her somehow?

It was just then that Blair opened her eyes and realized that she was in her own bedroom. Chuck was sitting there, holding a cloth to her head while her mother paced the floor. "What happened?" was all she could say. Things were still foggy, and her head was throbbing. "You fainted at the breakfast table, don't you remember?" Chuck reached for her hand and she saw his mouth moving so it must be him talking. Her mother chimed in quickly. "You had us all worried to death, Blair. Are you feeling better now? Please tell me exactly what happened." She was slowly getting her wits about her now, and realized that all eyes were on her waiting for an answer. She had fainted, and her acrobatic stunt at the breakfast table was all coming back to her now. The lie about Tuscany and Chuck, the pressure to talk about the trip, and the fact that Chuck was about to make it worse with his story telling was more than she could take. But that wasn't the real reason; it was just the catalyst that caused her to lose it in front of everyone.

"Where's Serena? I need to talk to Serena?" Blair's voice sounded childlike, and somewhat scared. She needed her best friend now. She was the only one that would understand what she was going through. "Serena's not here Blair; it was just us at breakfast." "You… me… and your parents, we were going to share about our summer." Oh, how Chuck could get right to the heart of things. Did he even care about what he was doing to her? Just then, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He looked at her, but something was different. She thought maybe at that very moment she recognized something human in Chuck. She couldn't think about that now. She was sure it was part of the games that he likes to play. Part of _their_ game, and just for her mother's benefit.

"I'm feeling much better now thank you. I am sure it was just a case of exhaustion from my trip. Thank you Chuck for being so concerned, but I assure you that I am fine now. You can all stop hovering." Blair tried to sound convincing, but she could see by the look on Chuck's face that he didn't believe a word of it. He raised his eyebrow and she knew he wasn't about to let it go at that. She didn't want to hash it out now, it wasn't his concern anyway. Their relationship was fake at best, and it was only until she could figure out how to fix the mess she had made by not telling Eleanor in the first place. Her mother seemed satisfied though, for the moment. "I am glad you are fine dear. You really must remember to take better care of yourself. I am sure that your trip was exhausting, but you need to get your rest. All this drama has given me a splitting headache, and I think I will go lay down. I will talk to you later Blair." With that her mother exited the room and she was left alone with Chuck.

She could see that she would have to think of something to get rid of him so she could call Serena and ask her to come over. Her life was spiraling out of control and she needed her best friend to make things better. "You can go now Chuck. The shows over and I need my rest. Your fake concern about how I feel is touching, but it's time for you to leave." She said it with as much conviction as she could muster, but the look on his face told her he intended to make this hard for her. "Blair, darling, of course I am concerned. We are a couple after all, and that is what couples do. They care about each other. Now please, tell me what is _really_ going on." She knew of course that it was all an act, but she wasn't sure why he was doing this now, with no one around. He didn't care about her enough to go through with their plans for the summer, and she didn't believe that he now had turned over a new leaf. This was Chuck Bass after all. He never did anything unless it benefited him in some way.

"Chuck please, I don't want to talk to you about this. I want you to just drop it and go. I will call you later to talk about how to get us out of this mess we created. The sooner we think of something the sooner you can get back to your scathing lifestyle of women and booze." He knew she was in no shape to spar with him today, so he decided to drop it for now. But she would tell him soon. As for this plan to break up, he would make sure that didn't happen. His gift of manipulation would come in handy and he would turn this into his benefit, of that he was sure. "Fine, Blair, I will go. I will call you later of course to check up on you and you _will_ take my call. We wouldn't want your mother to get the wrong impression about our relationship, now would we". Blair almost cringed at that last word, relationship. They had no such thing because Chuck Bass wasn't capable of loving or being faithful to just one woman. She had given up on that the moment that she realized he wasn't coming to Tuscany.

As he left her room, he actually did feel bad about his behavior. He couldn't let her see that, of course, or she _would see_, and he wasn't quite ready for that yet. He needed to be the same Chuck, because that was what she expected. He needed to think first this time and do it right. He cared about Blair and although that scared him to death, he needed to see where it would go. Making her squirm a little was just a bonus.

Blair picked up her cell and dialed Serena's number. She tapped her foot as the phone rang and went to voice mail. Blair sighed and decided to send a text message instead. Wherever Serena was, she would come as soon as she saw the message because she was after all her best friend. They were there for each other through everything, and she would understand the relapse and not judge her for it. She pecked at the keys frantically and then hit the send button. She needed a shower and then she would _try_ to eat something. Serena would know what to do to help her. She would just have to wait for her to get the message. She did know one thing for sure; she wasn't going back to that awful hospital, no matter what. Her mother had thought last time that in-patient therapy would be for the best. She was just stressed about everything and this was just a small slip. She had to make sure that no one else found out and she would make Serena promise not to tell.

Serena was sitting at the coffee shop waiting for Dan. Her phone beeped and she pulled it from her pocket. She had turned it off so her and Dan wouldn't be interrupted. She was surprised when he called and said he wanted to see her. They hadn't talked all summer. She saw the text was from Blair and she was shocked. She didn't know that B was back from her trip yet. The last they had talked Blair was still visiting her father and trying to enjoy what remained of her summer vacation. Serena had tried to comfort her after Chuck didn't show, but Blair had taken it hard. Much harder than Serena thought she would, and it was evident that she cared for Chuck. So she was worried when she read the words. "S, pls come 2 my house. I need u. …please hurry..B". Whatever it was it must be urgent because Blair wouldn't ask otherwise. Serena picked up her things from the table and hurried off to get to Blair's. Dan would understand. He knew that Blair was her best friend and you don't turn your back on a friend in need.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4. I hope you all like where the story is going. Hang in there, Chuck can be very persuasive, especially with Blair. He never gives up on something he really wants. I plan to bring in more supporting characters, so you never know what will happen.

Chapter 4-Hope for Tomorrow

Nate knew the minute the words had left his mouth that he shouldn't have told Chuck where Blair would be last night. After all, she had given him that information in confidence and probably didn't realize that Chuck would even ask. After the stunt he pulled, Nate hadn't been too happy with him either. He had told Nate at the wedding that he was in love with Blair, and oddly enough Nate believed him. Chuck never said that about anyone, so the fact that he said it aloud to someone surely meant it was true.

Nevertheless, he did give away that information and will most surely pay for it ten times over when Blair gets a hold of him. He had talked with her several times over the summer, and each time he felt like she wasn't quite herself. Blair had been doing so well until Chuck abandoned her. He thought she would pull it together like she always did and make the best of her vacation, but it seemed she never really recovered. She loved spending time with her father, but even the new estate he purchased didn't seem to cheer her up like he thought it would. He needed to check on her today, even though he didn't look forward to the inevitable tongue lashing.

Serena reach Blair's suite and Dorota told her to go right up "Miss Blair is expecting you Miss Serena." Dorota look worried, and that wasn't a good sign. Dorota knew Blair better than anyone, and if she looked worried then there was cause to be worried. She reached the bedroom and Blair was sitting on the side of her bed in her robe. It looked as if she had just got out of the shower and she was quite pale and she could tell she had been crying. Her hair was still damp and needed combing. When Blair looked up she saw her best friend and immediately threw herself into Serena's arms and began to sob. "I didn't mean for this to happen S. You have to believe me. I just feel so out of control". Blair was still sobbing and Serena wasn't sure what could be so horrible that she would think that Serena wouldn't believe her. "It's ok Blair, I'm here now and we will fix whatever is wrong. I promise. Just please stop crying." Serena handed Blair a tissue and she slowing composed herself and dried her eyes. She really hated being weak, because it made her look so helpless. But she could show S how scared she was, because they had been through a lot together and had helped each other with these types of things for years.

"I've done something stupid Serena. I really thought I had everything under control, but then everything went suddenly wrong, and the stress became too much. Nothing is turning out the way I had planned, and the urge just came back and it was too strong to handle. I tried, I really did. I don't want to be sick. I don't want to be weak and wallowing in self pity, it just happened, and now I don't know how to fix it." Serena listened carefully and held Blair's hand in an effort to show support. She knew immediately that it meant the Bulimia had returned, and Blair was clearly blaming it on the recent events. Who's kidding, this was all Chuck's fault. He made promises and didn't keep them and now Blair was spiraling out of control again. She was just getting over her last relapse after her father had left them and moved away with his gay lover. She had just patched up that relationship and was doing so well. Chuck should have left her alone if he didn't intend to keep his promise. Serena had clearly asked him if he was serious about Blair, and he had said he was. She should have known that he would chicken out at the last minute. She planned to give him a good piece of her mind later, but now she had to turn her attention to helping Blair.

"It's alright Blair, we aren't perfect. We all fall down once in awhile, but I know that you can get better again. I will help you I promise." Just then Dorota appeared at the door. "I am sorry to disturb, but Mr. Chuck is on the phone for you Miss Blair. He wants to speak to you. I told him Miss Serena was visiting, but he says for me to get you." Serena saw the look in Blair's eyes and she clearing couldn't handle talking to Chuck right now. "I will take it Dorota. I will be right there." Serena knew someone would need to talk to him because if they didn't he would surely come over and Blair didn't need that right now. She walked downstairs, picked up the phone and mustered up her more polite voice. "Chuck…no this is Serena. Blair is still not feeling well and can't come to the phone right now. No… I don't think it is a good idea for you to come over right now. Yes, fine, I will have her call you at 4:00. I am sure I won't forget. Goodbye." Serena hung up the phone and wondered how she got so fortunate as to be able to get rid of Chuck that easily. He sounded concerned, but it seemed to be too little too late. Blair was a wreck and it was all his fault, well, mostly his fault. She turned and climbed the staircase to go comfort her friend and help her get back to the old Blair that was strong, confident, and able to fight anything.

Chuck closed his cell phone and laid it on the table. He was sure that Serena was going to be trouble. He desperately wanted to know what was going on, but he was also sure that Serena wasn't going to tell him. Maybe Nate had more information. He would need to call him and have a chat. He had helped him when he needed information before, so maybe he could be the missing link now. Nate was a good friend, but he also had a history with Blair, so he would have to watch how much he involved him. He didn't want a repeat of previous affairs. He was sure that this was his turn with Blair. Nate had his chance, more than once, and that song had been sung. Chuck was sure he could win Blair back. He would give her time with Serena today and he would begin again tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 What the Heart Feels

Chuck was up and pacing the floor. He glanced at his watch again and it was one minute past the last time he had looked at his watch. 4:15 pm. She wasn't going to call and he was sure that Serena had something to do with it. She probably didn't even tell Blair. He really couldn't just stand around doing nothing, it was time for action. He would go to Blair and talk to her and make her understand that her reputation was at stake, not to mention her relationship with her mother. He called for the limo and braced himself for a conversation that would be complicated. He needed to use her guilt to buy him more time to find out what was going on with her, and to figure out how she really felt about him. The cat and mouse game was fun for awhile, but he was falling for her now. He needed to find out if she felt the same way so he wouldn't look like a fool. He wasn't used to feeling this way, and he wasn't sure it was his best decision, but your heart feels what it feels.

Blair was exhausted. Her visit with Serena was helpful, and Serena knew how to calm Blair and help her think rationally. She really was a good friend and they had been through a lot together. Blair was happy that Serena didn't judge her for her relapse. Instead she gave her support and offered to help. It wasn't her first relapse, but hopefully it would be her last.

Blair heard the ding of the elevator and wondered if Serena had forgotten something. She is a bit scatterbrained she thought, but that was part of her charm. She heard Dorota raise her voice from the hallway and thought that was odd. Who would she be talking to in such a loud and worried voice? Just as she started to get up from her bed the object of the disturbance entered her room. "Chuck, what are you doing?" Blair grabbed her robe and pulled it around her. How dare he just barge in her room like that? "I am sorry Miss Blair. I try to tell Mr. Chuck you are not taking visitors, but he push right past me." Dorota gave him a disapproving glance and Chuck knew that she was not happy. Dorota was very protective of Blair and took pride in doing her job. "Blair, please tell Dorota that you were expecting me. I am sure I told you I was stopping by around 4:00, or were you suppose to call me, I may have gotten a little confused but I am sure you can clear up the whole matter." Chuck had that look in his eye that told Blair he wasn't joking, no matter how considerate his words might sound. She decided it would be better to go along so she could get rid of him quickly. "It's ok Dorota. You can go now." Dorota gave Chuck one last glare to let him know she would be watching and then exited the bedroom. Chuck crossed over and pushed the door shut. He wanted some privacy so he could talk with Blair without any interruptions.

"So, did you lose your watch?" He had walked over and was standing very close to her, looking her up and down with his eyes. He was always judging her every move and it made her uncomfortable. "No, I'm not wearing one." She held up her arm to show him that her wrist was bare. He didn't find it amusing. He couldn't help but notice that she was still in her bathrobe and it was well into the afternoon. She looked tired, and not at all like the Blair he knew. "Ok, then let's say for appearances sake that you lost track of time. I am here now, so we need to talk. I want to know what's going on with you Blair, and don't tell me nothing because I know you too well. Don't lie, because I will know." He was getting right to the point. Maybe if he was direct she would come clean and tell him the truth. "I don't need your help Chuck, and I don't want it. I just want to rest and I can't do that unless you leave." She did her best to keep her voice from shaking. For some reason she felt as if she could burst into tears. She kept telling herself that she couldn't do that in front of Chuck. Crying was a weakness that she couldn't afford right now.

He reached up and pushed a stray hair behind her ear. Her skin was so soft and exquisite. Just that small gesture had made him want to kiss her. "I want to help Blair. I know that you don't believe me, but it's the truth." He looked her directly into her eyes and he could see that she was on the verge of tears. What could be so bad that she couldn't tell him? He was no saint after all, and if he hadn't done it already then he knew someone who had. There wasn't anything that would surprise him.

Blair sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. She was willing herself not to cry in front of Chuck. He had hurt her so bad and now he thinks he can just fix things because he wants to help her. He was the reason she relapsed in the first place. Why was it so hard to just forget everything, forget him? Chuck put his hands on both sides of her head and raised her face to his. A tear streamed down her face and he wiped it away with his thumb. She wanted so badly to forgive him, to tell him what was happening. But she knew he would eventually hurt her again, and she couldn't take that right now. He was looking at her so intensely, as if he was trying to read her mind. Then it happened. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to hers, just briefly. He kissed the tears that began to stream down her face. She couldn't hold them back anymore. He whispered into her ear "Just tell me Blair, please." Chuck Bass said please. She loved the feel of his mouth against her ear. How could such an ass be so sensitive? His whispering got her every time and somehow she thought he knew it. He used it like a weapon to get his way, to seduce her, and he was good at it. Then his lips moved slowly to her neck and then he nibbled on her earlobe. Why wasn't she moving? Her mind told her to slap him and make him leave before things got too far along. Her body and heart had other ideas.

She couldn't tell him just yet, so instead she asked him something. "Will you just lay here and hold me Chuck? I am so tired. I promise we can talk about this later, but now I just want to sleep." She said it with such a broken voice that Chuck didn't dare push her for more. He lifted her chin and searched her eyes once more for some clue. "Of course" were the only words that he could say as he pulled her to him and layed down on the pillow. After all he had put her through the least he could do was hold her now and make her feel safe. He held her until she drifted off to sleep, not aware that he also nodded off into slumber beside her.

Dorota hurried toward the elevator as soon as she heard the bell. How would she get anything done today with all these interruptions? Maybe it was Miss Serena returning and she could help get rid of Mr. Chuck. She had tried listening at the door after they thought she had left, but she couldn't hear much. She reached the elevator doors just as they opened and Nate stepped out. "Hello Dorota, is Blair here? I need to talk to her. Dorota didn't reply, but instead stood still and quickly looked up toward the top of the stairs and then back again at Nate. She gave Nate a small smile and hoped that he didn't notice how nervous she was. This was not good, and Dorota had a feeling it was about to get even worse.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a longer chapter. I hope that you like it. Please read and review! Thanks.

Chapter 6-Only in My Dreams

Chuck turned over slightly and realized that he wasn't alone in the bed. He opened his eyes slowly and then remembered where he was. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, probably because her mouth wasn't moving, he thought to himself. That caused a slight smile to appear on his face. Blair knew how to be a bitch when she wanted to, but for him that was part of the reason he loved her. He traced his finger along her jaw line. She is so delicate, he thought. How could something so lovely be so stubborn? He thought about what she must have gone through waiting on him to join her, only to realize that he wasn't coming. He really was a self absorbed ass, but he couldn't change what happened. It was time to turn this around. He leaned in closer and smelled her hair. It wasn't perfectly styled, as she usually didn't have a hair out of place, but she looked just as beautiful and smelled like lavender. He wondered if it was her shampoo, or was he just imagining it. He closed his eyes and laid his head back down next to hers. He drifted off to sleep again with the smell of lavender and his hope of making amends somehow.

Nate thought that possibly Dorota didn't hear him, so he repeated himself. "Is Blair here, I really need to talk to her." This time she was looking right at him, so he knew she heard him. Her English wasn't too good, but he wasn't asking a difficult question. "Um, I am sorry Mr. Nate, but Miss Blair she is taking nap. Maybe you come back later when she is rested." Dorota tried her best not to look guilty, as she really did hate lying. Blair had asked her to lie plenty of times, but it never got any easier. She liked Mr. Nate, and technically Blair was resting, so she hoped he would accept her answer and go.

"Is she really still sleeping? It's almost time for dinner and when I spoke with Serena she said that Blair was resting, and that was well over 2 hours ago. I am sure she won't mind if I wake her, and besides, I want to welcome her back from her trip." Nate was very persuasive when it came to Dorota, and he thought that she actually liked him. He never had a problem when he visited Blair before, and he had gone to her bedroom many times. He really didn't see the big deal. He hurried by Dorota before she could say anything else and took the stairs two at a time. He hadn't seen Blair all summer, but they had talked on the phone and had some very long conversations. They would always be close, even if they weren't together, but he had to admit that he missed Blair. The fact that Chuck messed up didn't surprise him, but how he felt about it did. He felt sorry for Blair, but he also felt something else. Maybe he could get back in to her good graces. He would have to start slow this time and try to be friends first and see where that goes. That's if she forgives him for telling Chuck about when and where she would be last night. He knew Blair well and he was sure she would make him suffer for it.

He walked the hallway to her room and tapped lightly on the door. "Blair, are you awake? Are you decent?" He didn't get a reply so he turned the knob and the door wasn't locked, so he pushed it open. As he entered the room his eye turned toward the bed and he took a step toward it and then stopped in his tracks. What was Chuck doing here? Why was he in Blair's bed? Serena didn't mention anything about Chuck when they spoke on the phone. Only that Blair had a bad night and that she needed her friends right now. He never expected to see Chuck here, especially after the events of the summer. He was sure that Blair would shut him down the minute that she saw him last night. That is why he eventually gave in and told Chuck the information he wanted. He didn't really think that Blair would be that quick to forgive.

He started to lean over and wake Blair up, but as he stared at them it was obvious that she felt good about Chuck being there. She was facing him with her arm over his chest and his arm was around her tightly. Chuck Bass slept with many women, but he never actually _slept_ with them. All of a sudden he felt odd about watching them sleep. It was like he was eaves dropping on an intimate moment that wasn't meant to be shared with anyone else. Maybe Chuck did feel bad about what he had done. It was possible, but not probable. He had known Chuck almost his entire life and he never committed to anything that didn't involve illegal activity. But clearly now was not the time to test any of his theories about Chuck. If anything, Blair would be totally embarrassed and he didn't want to do that to her now. He backed up slowly and exited the room and closed the door carefully. He would call her in the morning and ask her to meet him for lunch. They could talk then, by themselves, where he could ask her what was happening with her.

Just as he closed the door and turned to leave he practically ran Dorota over. She had obviously been standing right outside the door. He imagined that this was not the first time she had stood outside Blair's door, trying to listen to her conversations. "Oh, Mr. Nate, I am so sorry. I was just coming to see if you and Miss Blair needed anything. Is everything ok?" He could see that Dorota was trying to cover up her actions, but he didn't want to get into that right now. That was between her and Blair. "Yes, you were right. Blair is resting and I didn't want to disturb her. I was just leaving." Nate walked around Dorota and headed for the stairs when she turned and asked if he wanted her to tell Miss Blair that he had come to see her. "No, Dorota. That won't be necessary. I will call her in the morning." His voice faded as he descended the stair way and made his way to the elevator. Dorota just stood in the hallway wondering what had happened. She knew that Mr. Chuck hadn't left, and she was sure that there would be trouble. She looked at her watch and almost screamed as it was almost 6:30 and she didn't have dinner ready yet. The lady of the house hated it when dinner was late, so she hurried down to the kitchen.

She wasn't sure if it was a dream or not, but she thought that she had heard Nate's voice. Blair opened her eyes slowly and realized that she must have been dreaming. There was no one else in the room, except for Chuck whose arm was around her like a vise. His arms around her felt good, although she hated to admit it. She looked at his face and her eyes traced over every feature. He really was quite handsome. Not boyishly handsome like Nate, but handsome none the less. When would she learn that Nate and Chuck were nothing alike? They were friends, but that was where the likeness ended. They each had qualities that she admired, but Chuck made her feel something deep inside that she didn't quite understand. She thought that pursuing a relationship with him over the summer might help her figure out what that was, but he had turned and ran in typical Bass fashion. He really was just a scared little boy, she thought, as she used her finger to trace his lips. Why was he trying so hard now, after all that had happened? He never said he loved her, she knew that. But she always thought that he would, at some point. He opened his eyes just as her finger was tracing his lips for the second time around and she suddenly stopped. "Don't stop on my account Waldorf. I was rather enjoying it." Had he been awake all the time she had been watching him? She was a little embarrassed and was about to pull her hand back when he leaned in and sucked her finger into his mouth. She didn't know why, but she let him. He released her finger and then brushed his lips over hers. When she didn't ask him to stop, he kissed her again, this time longer and harder. She knew this was a bad idea, but somehow his kisses were like a drug that made her forget all her problems. She pulled at his shirt collar as if to keep his mouth on hers forever. He knew all of her weaknesses, and she knew most of his. She threw her leg over him without letting go of his shirt collar and pulled him up to a sitting position, never letting go of his mouth. Just as he took a breath and started to say something the sound of her mother's voice came down the hallway. "Blair darling, dinner is ready. Please get ready and come downstairs right away." Chuck rolled his eyes and fell backward on the bed. "Your mother has terrible timing" was all he said as he sighed loudly. Blair then gathered her thoughts, and her blouse which was now unbuttoned half way, and jumped off the bed. "No, I think she has perfect timing". She tried to look displeased, but he knew better. He would wear her down inch by inch if necessary. Blair still felt something for him, and this proved it. Now he just needed to figure out how to make her see that they were meant for each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is another chapter. Let me know if you like the story so far. Your reviews give me inspiration to continue!

Chapter 7 I've Lost Her

Chuck fixed himself a drink, paced a little, and then sank into the couch. His time with Blair had been wonderful, but she clearly wasn't ready to forgive him. The closer that he tried to get, the more she pulled away. He couldn't help but think that something else was in play here. She seemed so frail and broken, nothing like the Blair that he knew. That Blair could make you twist in the wind, and cry like a baby when she was done with you. But, she could also be kind and gentle, and she was very protective of those she loved. He could handle whatever punishment that she felt he deserved, except to make him stay away from her. He knew she would be mad, but he wasn't prepared for what was happening.

He really hadn't intended to, but he had drank himself into a stupor. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, Serena burst into the room and was standing above him on the couch. He tried to focus, but the liquid he used to drown himself in his own sorrows was causing it all to be a blur. He could see well enough to know she was angry though, and it became very apparent how angry she was when she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his feet.

"Chuck, what could you possibly be thinking? I told you _not_ to go over to Blair's and I told you she needed to rest. What is wrong with you? Just look at you, you're drunk! Are you _trying_ to hurt Blair? Don't you think that you have done enough?" There were so many words and questions and he was trying to put together words to answer her but by the time he could talk she was asking another question. He only managed to mumble a few words but it got her attention. "I've lost her". His voice was quiet and if she didn't know Chuck Bass better she would almost say defeated. He couldn't keep his balance any longer so he sat back down on the couch. Serena shook her head as if she couldn't believe what she just heard, and then sat down beside him. "You can't lose something that you never had Chuck. You didn't bother to give your relationship a chance, so you don't have the right to sulk about it now. You left her remember? She's the one who looked and felt like a fool for believing that you wanted to try with her. Why are you so surprised that she isn't falling into your arms now?" He might be drunk, but he heard every word clearly, and Serena was right. He didn't have a right to expect anything from Blair. He was the one who messed up, he knew that. But that didn't mean that he was the worst bastard every born, did it? They had both made mistakes, and they had always found a way to forgive each other for those mistakes. Why did this have to be so different?

Serena could see that any further discussion would be futile until he sobered up. She gave him one last look of disapproval and then left. He never really cared what anyone thought of him, but Serena was Blair's best friend and he didn't gain any points from this conversation. He wasn't too drunk to realize that Serena was pissed, and that it wouldn't be good for him. He needed to sleep this off and come up with a new game plan, as this one clearly wasn't working. He lifted his feet onto the couch and laid back and closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

Serena wasted no time and she soon found herself pushing the elevator button at Blair's building. What was he thinking? She kept mumbling to herself as she watched the numbers of the elevator climb. He was such an ass. He never thinks of anyone but himself. When Blair called she was a little distraught, but she seemed to be angrier than anything else. She was angry at herself for falling for Chuck's tricks. She wasn't sure what game he was playing now, but she did know that she wasn't going to play by his rules. Blair heard the bell of the elevator and met Serena at the door. The two embraced as if they hadn't just seen each other the day before. Serena was now worried more than ever. Blair held on to her tighter than she has before. She wondered how she could help her to stop hurting herself because she knew that she was. Blair only looked at it as a relapse, and Serena hoped she was right. She wasn't sure if she could handle a repeat of what happened last year.

"Oh Serena, I am so glad to see you." Blair did look happy to see her. The first thing she noticed was that she was dressed in her usual Blair style, and she even had her trademark matching headband. Blair smiled and took a step back from Serena and made her turn around. "My S, is this the best that you could do?" she said as she watched Serena twirl around as instructed. "It looks like our summer apart has caused a fashion emergency. We clearly need to do some shopping and get you ready for the new school year. It's a good thing you have me to rescue you from this obvious fashion disaster." Blair was smiling and Serena was glad to see a hint of the Blair that she loved so much. "Let's not waste another minute. We don't have any time to waste by the looks of things." Blair grabbed her bag and then Serena's hand and they quickly entered the elevator. The elevator door shut and Dorota came out from behind the door where she had been standing. She was glad to see Miss Blair and Miss Serena together again. Miss Blair had been so sad after she told Mr. Chuck to leave last night. Dorota had not been able to calm her, and she had tried everything. She had dodged the shoe that Blair had thrown at her, but just barely. She looked at her watch and wondered how much time she had until the girls returned. Blair had sounded like it would be a marathon shopping spree, so she thought she had at least 3 hours before they would return. She hoped that she was doing the right thing, and that it wouldn't blow up in her face like a huge bomb. She picked up the phone and dialed the numbers and hoped he was home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-It's Never That Simple

He hung up the phone and stood quietly for a minute trying to gather his thoughts. He thought he knew Blair well enough to know when she was in trouble, but they hadn't been together for awhile and he had been preoccupied with his own troubled life.

He decided he would talk to her, but he wouldn't make it a confrontation. He needed to know what she was thinking, and if Chuck was part of the problem. When he had heard they were going to Tuscany over the summer he was a little shocked. If it was what Blair wanted and it would make her happy, then he would be ok with it, and she did seem happy. But he knew Chuck, and he was always afraid that he wouldn't change his ways, and it turns out he was right.

He had planned to call Blair first thing this morning so when Dorota called him instead he was surprised. Maybe he should go talk to Chuck first, and see what he knows. If Blair told him how upset she was about him not joining her for the summer and how it had affected her, maybe it would help him realized what an ass he has been. Nate didn't know if Chuck even still cared about Blair. Maybe his feelings had changed, and that's why he didn't go to her. As much as he didn't want to interfere, Blair was still his friend and Dorota had confided in him what was happening. Blair wasn't happy, and he hated to see that. He would never had dreamed this was the case after seeing them sleeping in Blair's bed. They looked so peaceful and happy together, that he was sure they had talked things out and that Chuck had succeeded in winning her back. He should have knows it wouldn't be as simple as that.

He grabbed his coat and headed out the door. He would get to the bottom of this and it was a sure bet that Chuck was at the bottom waiting on him.

Serena laughed out loud in the middle of the dressing room when Blair appeared from behind the curtain. She had on a well tailored women's dress suit with a bright purple scarf. "Oh B, you really need to stop. You're making me laugh so hard they are going to kick us out of here." Blair had just made her best "Chuck Bass" impression and had surprised Serena with the purple scarf. "He really should stop wearing so much purple…he has to see how ridiculous that color is on him." Blair actually had always thought Chuck looked good in anything that he wore, but they were having fun playing dress up and it seemed like a good thing to do at the time. Serena finally calmed down and walked over to Blair as she sat down on the dressing room bench. They had been enjoying themselves during their shopping spree, but somehow her friend's demeanor had turned around, and she seemed as if something was bothering her. "Blair, you know that you can tell me anything, right? I mean, we are best friends. You know I won't judge you, no matter what. Is there something else you want to tell me? Are you eating, and, you know, able to keep anything down? Have things gotten worse for you? I really want to help any way that I can."

Blair knew that her friend was genuinely concerned about her, but she was tired of explaining to people why she felt the urge to get rid of her food when she was upset. She didn't really understand it herself, regardless of her many visits to the overpriced shrinks that her mother had made her visit. All they ever told her was the technical names and how it was a disease and she needed therapy to get to the heart of the reason why she felt the need to purge. If she knew how to control it, she wouldn't need their help. No one understood and she didn't know how to help them understand. The truth was she was very ashamed of it and viewed it as a weakness that she wished she didn't have. Only a handful of people really knew and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Serena, really, I am fine. Stop mothering me so much. I have everything under control. I just wanted us to go out and have a fun day together like we used to. I want to put Chuck in the past and move forward, but I don't think he wants to let me do that. He thinks that I can just forget what happened and go back to the way things were. It's not that simple." She tried her best not to cry and let Serena see how much it hurt her, but she knew that Serena wasn't so easily fooled. It didn't take long before her friend reached over and hugged her tightly. "Come on B, let's get changed and go out for lunch. I heard of a new place just up the street. You'll see, everything will work out for the best."

Chuck heard the knock on the door and cussed under his breath. He hadn't slept much and he wasn't in the mood for more visitors. First Serena at some ungodly hour that he barely remembered this morning, and now someone else was interrupting again. Maybe his luck was turning around and it was Blair. She had been inconsolable last night and had asked him to leave. He didn't want to, but staying made her even more upset. She wouldn't talk to him and she didn't want to listen to reason. He had abandoned her, and when you put it that way it sounded really bad. He needed to find a way to make it up to her, but she said it wasn't that simple. Why not? Couldn't they just talk through it and get over this and move on?

He made his way to the door and was surprised to see Nathaniel through the peep hole. Great, just what he needed. Someone else to make him feel even guiltier than he already did. They had made their peace at the wedding, but he knew how Nate felt about Blair so he was prepared for the worst. He felt certain that she had called Nate after he left last night and told him what a brute he was. He really didn't have the patience for this right now, but he opened the door anyway because he knew Archibald and he wasn't going to just leave.

"Hey Nathaniel, what brings you to my humble abode?" Chuck was trying to put on a good face, but he looked like shit and he knew it. He could see Nate looking him over and coming to the same conclusion. "You look like shit man, late night?" Nate knew all about what happened from Dorota, but he thought it best to let Chuck spill the beans himself. He wanted to hear his side of the story. After all, he was his best friend. "Um, yeh, I got home kinda late. My only companion was a bottle of scotch and turns out it wasn't so friendly." Chuck tried to cover by pleading a hangover, and it was in fact the truth. It hurt like hell that she had kicked him out, and in typical Bass fashion he turned to what he knew would ease his pain.

"So, how did your rendezvous with Blair go anyway? I haven't talked to her yet, but I am sure that she is pissed that I told you where to meet up with her. How did she take it?" Chuck just stared at first, but he knew he wasn't going to get out of telling him. He would probably just ask Blair anyway, if he hadn't already, so he might as well just tell him. "It didn't go so well. She didn't want to talk with me at first and she left the bus station in a huff. So, I went to see her the next morning and Eleanor asked me to stay for breakfast. It seems that Blair didn't tell her that we didn't spend the summer together, so it was rather awkward, but entertaining."

He didn't really want to mention the fainting spell right now, because he knew that somehow Archibald would blame it on him. Hell, it might even be his fault, but he didn't need someone else telling him that, especially Nate. He already claimed too much of Blair as it was, he didn't need to put more fuel to the fire. "Really, she lied to her mother? Why? Her and Eleanor haven't ever really been that close. I don't understand why she would feel the need to lie to her about that."

Really, was he going to hash all this out now? He really did have a headache and this wasn't making it any better. "I don't know, she just made it clear that I was to play along and she would explain later. Just embarrassed I guess. Didn't want to tell her mother what happened, or explain to her why I wasn't with her." Chuck knew very little about Blair's relationship with Eleanor, but he did know enough to realize that Blair needed to appear perfect for her mother. Maybe Blair thought it would make her look ridiculous, seeing as it was all she talked about the whole week before they were to leave. He wasn't sure what the issue was between Blair and her mother, he only knew there was one.

"Speaking of that Chuck, I wouldn't mind knowing the answer to that question as well. Why did you change your mind at the last minute? I remember something about how you loved Blair and that's why you pursued her. Seeing as we have both been in love with her, I can sympathize with you, but I don't understand the last minute change of heart." Nate was doing his level best to get Chuck to come clean, but he could see that Chuck had other ideas. "I don't know Nathaniel; I guess I just thought it was too much too soon. I realized that I should never have asked her so soon, and things were moving too fast. I've never had a girlfriend before, and this seemed like that kind of trip. I was scared, so I chickened out. I regretted it, and still do. You can believe that or not, I really don't care." Chuck was sitting now with his head in his hands and squeezing his head, like he was trying to push his headache out his ears. Why wouldn't he shut up and just leave him to wallow in his own mess. "You know Chuck, the sooner you face your fears and realize that you have commitment issues, the quicker you can do something about it." That made Chuck lift his head and look Nate in the eye. "I think it is time for you to leave now, I am afraid that if this goes any further one of us is going to say something we will regret. I would hate to be back on bad terms when we just got things patched up." Nate looked at him for a few more seconds, and without a word he walked toward the door and opened it. "You know Chuck, I thought maybe this time you were serious. That maybe, just maybe, you were going to do right by Blair because you told me you loved her. I can see now that you haven't really changed at all. Still the same Chuck thinking that he is right and everyone else is wrong." Chuck watched as Nate left the room and shut the door behind him. He stood in the middle of room and looked around at the emptiness. It looked like he felt. He was alone again, and he had no one to blame but himself.

Stay tuned for Chapter 9…hint…Blair and Serena run into an old friend at lunch.


	9. Chapter 9

I am sorry that I haven't updated lately, but hopefully this long chapter will make up for it. If you want me to continue then please review. It helps inspire me!

Chapter 9-Friendly Competition

Serena and Blair sat in the new Chinese restaurant and ordered their lunch. Blair really didn't want to eat, but she also didn't want to worry Serena and have her mother her more than she already had all day. When the food arrived Blair did her best to look like she was eating, when really she was just pushing the food around her plate.

Serena wasn't so easily fooled and frowned a little when she noticed that Blair wasn't really eating anything. She was on her third glass of water and had barely taken 2 bites of her rice and noodles. They sat quietly for awhile and Blair could see the wheels turning in Serena's head and she was sure she was going to get a lecture about the lack of food she was consuming.

Thankfully, she was saved when a young man walked up to their table. It was Carter Baizen, a boy that had graduated from their school last year. He was a little older than Blair and Serena, but she remembered him because she always thought he was quite attractive. She remembered that he had left New York suddenly and that there was some gossip about him joining a cult or becoming a green peace worker, she couldn't remember which.

"Hey Serena, Blair, it's nice to see you". Carter was all smiles and his boyish charm was still in tact. Serena looked up and recognized him right away. She didn't seem all that pleased to see him though, but managed to hide it and flash him a smile and a hello. "So what brings you back to New York, Carter? I thought you were abducted by gypsies or something last I heard." Serena chuckled a little even though she clearly wasn't flirting, and it was very confusing. To Serena flirting was something that was just part of her charm and she did it without thinking. Cater laughed a little, and then turned his attention toward Blair.

"Blair, don't you look beautiful today. I always thought that you were the brains and the beauty when it came to you two." Carter glanced at Serena but continued to focus his attention all on Blair. His compliment had definitely caught her attention, and she was quite thrilled that he favored her over Serena for some reason. She had always felt inferior to Serena's grace and beauty, so to hear that he thought she was more beautiful and smarter, well, that was just going to make her day.

"Oh, well thank you, I guess." Blair wasn't sure what to say and Serena was giving her that look like they needed to get rid of him, but Blair was rather enjoying his attention. "Carter, would you like to join us for lunch?" He didn't answer right away, but Blair could see that he was considering her offer. However, the look that Serena shot him made it clear that she didn't approve, so he declined. "No, but thanks for the invite. I have an appointment that I will be late for if I don't get moving. I would like to catch up with you though Blair. Maybe you would be so kind as to join me for dinner?" He was looking right at Blair and completely ignoring Serena as if she wasn't there. Blair heard Serena clear her throat and give her a look but Blair pretended not to notice. She could use a night out with someone who appreciated her intelligence and beauty. There wasn't any harm in going to dinner. "Yes, Carter, I would be happy to join you for dinner." The words were out before Blair knew it and Serena was casting a glare that could melt iron.

"Wonderful, it's a date then. I will come by and pick you up around 7:00 then. I assume you are still living with your mother?" Blair looked up and nodded yes and before she could say anything else he was gone.

"Blair, I can't believe you just agreed to go on a date with Carter Baizen! You have heard all the rumors about him. What are you thinking? You know that Chuck and Nate both have a grudge against him after the gambling fiasco last year. You are just asking for trouble." Serena was doing her best to convince Blair she was making a mistake, but she didn't care. This was a chance to have some fun and she deserved to have some fun after the miserable summer she endured. After all, Carter might not be such a bad guy. Chuck had done much worse things and they always managed to forgive him. Except for this time. This time Blair decided she wasn't going to be so quick to forgive. Maybe not being so accessible would teach Chuck a lesson. He might not be able to tell her how he really feels, but that doesn't mean she can't get that from someone else who found her attractive.

When she looked up she realized that Serena had still been talking and was looked very cross. "You aren't listening to a word I am saying are you? I know that he is charming B, but you are smarter than that. You know he is going to be trouble." Serena was probably right, he probably was going to be trouble, but trouble can sometimes be very enjoyable. They paid the bill and grabbed their packages and left the restaurant in a very uneasy quietness.

Blair arrived home and Dorota greeted her at the elevator and took her packages. "Miss Blair, did you enjoy your day shopping with Miss Serena?" Dorota was hoping that Blair had indeed enjoyed herself. She hated it when she was wasn't well and feeling down.

"Yes, we had a lovely time Dorota. I am so glad that I found a new dress to wear, because I got asked on a dinner date tonight". Before Dorota could ask who this dinner date was with, Blair had skipped up the stairs and was headed toward her bedroom. She also didn't get a chance to tell her that Mr. Nate had called for her, but maybe he got her on her cell and he was her dinner date. She liked Mr. Nate and he always managed to make Miss Blair happy. He was nothing like Mr. Chuck. He knew Miss Blair was very fond of Mr. Chuck, but she always ended up crying and that hurt Dorota.

As she lay on her bed looking at the ceiling, Blaire couldn't help but wonder what Chuck would think if he found out about her date. Of course it wasn't just any date either, it was a date with Carter. She shook her head and decided that she shouldn't be thinking about what that Chuck bastard would think anyway. He made his choice when he didn't make the flight, and now he would have to live with it.

She slowly drifted off to sleep and woke up suddenly when she felt the bed shift a little. She opened her eyes to find Chuck sitting on the bed next to her, just staring at her. "Creepy much Bass? What are you doing in my room?" Blair didn't appreciate his unannounced visits. It was as if he was allowed to come and go as he pleased, and she didn't like how familiar he allowed himself to be around her.

"Well, Waldorf, I was just sitting here watching you sleep like a baby. Did you know that you smile in your sleep and make these cute little noises?" He was smiling that nauseating smile that he does when he thinks he's being clever, and Blair didn't appreciate it. "You know, I could have you arrested for breaking and entering. I didn't invite you into my bedroom." He just looked at her and smiled again. "Oh, Blair, you know I didn't break anything and I haven't even started with the entering yet."

He was such a pig. Always with the sexual innuendo. She wasn't going to let him get her in a bad mood. Blair looked at the clock and realized it was 5:45. She only had about an hour to get ready before Carter arrived and she needed to get rid of Chuck quickly.

"You won't be doing any entering here tonight, so please leave. I have plans and I need to get ready." She did her best to be a bitch hoping he would get the hint and leave but he wasn't moving a muscle. "Oh please Blair, I know for a fact that Serena is seeing Brooklyn tonight and Nate mentioned something about a dinner with his parents that he couldn't get out of. Stop making excuses because I'm not leaving. I think we need to talk about why you are still so angry with me."

Blair was furious. How dare he think she couldn't have plans with anyone but Serena or Nate, and he knew damn well why she was still angry with him. "Well, goes to show how much you know. I happen to be going to dinner tonight with a very handsome man. I have other interests you know, my live doesn't revolve around you, Nate, and Serena." She didn't look at him but she knew in an instant that it had wiped that smug smile right off of his face. He was even silent for a minute. She continued to ignore him until she felt his hands grab her arms from behind as she was picking out the shoes to wear with her new dress and then he suddenly turned her around to face him. Was that a look of hurt in his eyes? She dismissed it quickly, knowing that Chuck Bass didn't have feelings. She knew first hand how cold and heartless he could be.

"What do you mean a date? I thought you went shopping with Serena today?" How did he know what she was doing today anyway? Was he following her now? He was too close and she needed to back up and think. She tried to jerk her arm away but he continued to hold on and she could see she wouldn't be able to get him to leave if she didn't just tell him.

"Well, if you must know, we ran into one of your old friends at lunch today. I'm surprised you didn't already know this since you have stooped to stalking me now."

Chuck clearly wasn't pleased with this news and he was a little skeptical that she was just saying this to get rid of him. His PI didn't say anything about a man meeting them for lunch.

"Ok, I'll bite. Who is this mystery man that you have a date with tonight?" Blair smiled a little because she really was going to enjoy this. "Carter Baizen". Chuck slowly let go of her arms and stood there looking at her in disbelief. "Blair, what in the hell are you doing with Carter Baizen? He is bad news and you don't have any idea what you are getting yourself into". Just as Blair was about to respond Dorota yelled that she had a phone call. "Excuse me, I need to take this." She went downstairs and Chuck followed her. He certainly wasn't done with this conversation. There was no way he was letting her go out with Carter Baizen.

Blair answered the phone and then smiled. "Oh hello Carter. No, I haven't forgotten about our dinner date. 7:30? Of course, that is not a problem. I will be ready." She hung up the phone and walked over to where Chuck was standing.

"It seems that Carter has been detained so luckily you haven't ruined all of my time to get ready. I need to go change and get ready for my date, so it is time for you to go now". She pushed him slowly toward the elevator and pushed the button. The doors opened and they stood there and stared at each other. Chuck was the first to speak. "Blair, please, you don't want to do this. You don't know what kind of man he is. He is going to hurt you." Blair stood her ground and the pain of the summer came over her in a wave. "Really Chuck, I can't believe you can stand there and say that to me after what you did this summer. I don't think he can hurt me any more than you already have." She then turned to go upstairs without another word and Chuck stepped into the waiting elevator. He pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial for his PI. "Carl, this is Bass. I need you to find out everything you can about why Carter Baizen is back in New York and I needed it yesterday." He slowly puts his phone back in his pocket and the doors to the elevator open to the ground floor. "I don't know what game you are playing here Carter, but you can bet I am going to find out." He exited the building and opened the door to the limo and instructed the driver to go around the block and park across the street. There was a certain brown haired doe eyed girl that they would be following tonight.

Chapter 10….Chuck finds out that jealousy is a hard pill to swallow.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-The Green Eyed Monster

He knew the minute that he saw the black town car pull up that it was Carter. "It's a wonder he impresses anyone with that. Nothing compares to a limo". He rolled his eyes at the fact he was talking to himself again. She really was going to be the death of him.

He watched as the figure exited the car and entered Blair's building. There was no way to follow him without being seen, so he resigned himself to sitting and waiting until they returned. It was early, so he was fairly certain he wouldn't be missing anything of consequence.

How long had it been? Damn, he forgot to look at his watch when he saw Carter go in. It surely hadn't been more than 5 minutes, had it? He was nervously tapping his fingers on the arm rest and beads of sweat were starting to form on his fore head. Just when he thought he couldn't sit still anymore and started to open the door he spotted them coming out of the building.

Blair was a vision of beauty in a beautiful satin burgundy dress that crossed in the front and when she turned he noticed that the back was low, very low; too low for a date with Carter. "Shit". That was out loud again. His anger soon subsided when he noticed that her dress matched his scarf. They had a knack for doing that even though they weren't trying. "Proof once again that she belongs only with me.'

Chuck hits the intercom button and asks his driver to follow their car just as they had discussed. The ride is silent except for Chuck's breathing.

**********************************************************************

Blair is beaming from head to toe. So far her date has started out wonderfully. Carter had shown up on time, and he had a small rose for her. It was a simple gesture really, but Blair thought it was wonderful and kind of him to think of her. She took Carter's arm and he guided her to the waiting town car. She stopped a little when she felt the breeze tickle her arms slightly, and she wondered if her reaction could be more than just the cool breeze. She shook it off, smiled at Carter, and settled against the leather seats for her first date out in a while.

They chatted about the weather and how clear it was out this evening, before finally pulling up at one of the trendier restaurant slash bars in town. Blair remembered coming here before with someone, but couldn't remember who. Soon the door was being opened and he was helping her out of the car. Again, she got that odd feeling. Really, what was wrong with her tonight? "Are you alright Blair?" Carter said as he noticed a slight frown on her face. She reacted quickly and smiled at him with the most lady like enthusiasm she could find. "Of course".

Chuck saw Carter hold the door open and stretch his arm out to help Blair from the car. He looked happy, and that was not a good sign. Chuck wanted to wipe that smile right off of his face. Blair emerged and turned quickly in his direction. She rubbed her arms with her hands, something that she did when she was nervous or worried. Surely she hadn't spotted him because it wasn't possible. There were many limos out tonight so this one shouldn't be suspicious in any way. Had Carter said something to upset her already, or worse yet touched her?

Once the couple had entered the restaurant Chuck got his nerves together and told the driver to wait for him there. He stepped out of the limo and walked slowly toward the front of the restaurant. He silently prayed that it would be dark and busy inside, so he could hide himself easily and not be spotted.

*********************************************************************

Blair was thrilled with his choice of establishments. Everything around her in that restaurant breathed elegance. She barely remembered the waiter greeting them and then taking them to a table for two in the corner. She couldn't imagine that it was easy to make reservations here, much less with only a day's notice, so she was impressed. "Good start Baizen", she said as she acknowledged Carter as he was already pouring them both a glass of Champaign that had also magically appeared on their table.

That was when she saw him. Carter had just passed her a flute of Champaign and as she raised it to her lips she gasped and almost spilled some down her dress. "Are you sure you are alright Blair?" Carter had a look of concern on his face and felt like something was wrong. "Yes, I'm fine. Will you excuse me? I need to go to the powder room?" Blair stood up and Carter nodded and sat in silence and she went toward the restroom. That wasn't her real destination though. She took a short detour to the bar and came up behind him yanking on his arm.

Chuck spun around on his chair and came face to face with the object of his secret mission. Her eyes were on fire and her chestnut hair wisped around her face as she stared at him. She didn't want to cause a scene, so she grabbed his arm and started pulling him in the direction of the stairwell at the back of the restaurant.

He quickly decided that it would be best to go with her at this point and plea innocent. She couldn't really know he was following her; after all, this could be a chance meeting right?

Once they were out of sight and ear shot of the customers, she turned on him with the force of a thousand tornadoes. "Chuck! What in the hell are you doing here?" He knew he would only have a few seconds to respond and save himself from humiliation, but she didn't give him time to respond. "How dare you follow me here? You have some nerve. You need to leave now before Carter sees you". He was fine until she said Carter's name and then all sanity left him. "Please….as if I would be following you and Carter. I could really care less about your play date. Me being here is purely coincidental and I don't appreciate being pulled away from the scotch I was enjoying." There was a very uncomfortable silence and then. "Liar". That was all she said as she stared him down.

They each stood their ground, neither willing to back down when she finally spoke again. "You will leave now Chuck, before this gets out of hand and you cause a scene. We will talk about this later." She even stomped her foot when she said "now" with a little more emphasis. Chuck smiled that little smirk that she knew so well and finally agreed. "Fine, I'm not saying your right, but I will leave you to your disaster of an evening. If I know Carter like I think I do, and I do, then I am sure he will find a way to fuck it up without my help soon enough." He turned and walked through the crowd and out the door before she could respond.

Blair made her way back to the table to a very clueless Carter. "I'm sorry, but I needed to freshen up a little". She gave him her signature smile and unfolded her napkin in to her lap. "I can't imagine why, you are always the epitome of grace and beauty Blair, I can't fathom anything that would need attending to. You are simply flawless. I took the liberty of ordering for us while you were gone. I hope you don't mind."

She was speechless. Had he just told her how she was flawless and beautiful? No one ever told her that. Those comments were always reserved for Serena. "Mind? No, that is fine. How gentlemanly of you Carter". He smiled back to her and they continued to engage in a conversation as their food began to arrive. They paid attention only to each other all through the evening, and Blair couldn't remember when she had spent a nicer time on a date. She was the center of attention for once, and maybe Carter wasn't so bad after all.

Chuck angrily returned to the limo. He was ashamed of his undercover skills. How had Blair spotted him so easily? He kept his back to her, had ordered a drink, and tried to blend in with the rest of the losers at the bar. He swore that she had some kind of Chuck radar.

He instructed the driver to go to Serena's address. He needed to talk to her about her best friend and the decisions she was making about the company she was keeping. His PI hadn't yet returned his call and frankly he was getting impatient. Blair was being totally unreasonable and she was going to make this as difficult as possible. That he was sure of. But Carter didn't fool him. He didn't just blow back into town after everything that had happened unless he had an agenda. Chuck would find out that agenda so he could use it against him. He wasn't going to give Carter any more chances to work his way in to Blair's heart, or her bed. Especially not her bed.

The town car pulled up and Carter once again held the door for Blair and settled his hand at the curve of her back as he ushered her toward the door. Things had gone extremely well at dinner and Blair seemed to be warming up to him nicely. They took the elevator to her suite and as he started to exit into the foyer she stopped him. "Thanks for a wonderful night Carter. I loved everything about it." He stood there for a minute, realizing that he wasn't going to get lucky tonight. She was politely letting him know it was time to go. "My pleasure Blair. He leaned in and when he was sure she wasn't going to pull away, or slap him, he brushed his lips against hers lightly. It was as light as a feather, but he felt her shiver slightly. The next thing he knew she was smiling at him again. "How about next Saturday evening Blair? Do I rate a second date? I have two tickets to the annual charity ball and I would love to arrive with the most beautiful girl in the Upper East Side."

Her eyes fluttered. She was still slightly reeling from the feather kiss he had placed on her lips, and then again with using the word beautiful to describe her. "Of course Carter. I would love to attend the charity ball with you." He stepped back into the elevator and bowed. "Well then……… until Saturday." The elevator doors closed and Blair was left standing there glowing in the aftermath of a perfectly wonderful evening. Actually, it had almost been picture perfect until she remembered a certain stalker. "That Chuckbastard." He manages to ruin everything, she thought. She wanted to go to bed with thoughts of Carter and her lovely date, but instead all she could think of was _him_ and his stupid stalking. Why was he following her anyway? She decided she would confront him tomorrow and settle this once and for all.

Nate leaned up against the wall of Blair's building. He had arrived minutes earlier intent on finding out why she wasn't returning his calls. That's when he noticed the black town car and the long luscious legs that were stepping out. It wasn't until the gentlemen turned around that he saw it was Carter, and then that the legs belonged to Blair. His first instinct was to run up and punch him out. But, he knew that Blair would be furious and he didn't want to embarrass her out on the street. So he decided to step back into the shadows and watch them as the entered the building. "Carter Baizen. Now I wonder what he is up to. No good, I am sure." He turned and walked away making a mental note to ask Chuck what he knew of the situation.

Author's note: I hope you liked this Chapter as it is a lot longer than what I am used to writing. I wanted to cover everything, and also set up some situations for the next chapter. Please keep reading and be kind and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hello to everyone who received notice of my update and are hanging in there with this story. I hope that there are some of you out there still interested and reading. I spent some time during this chapter on Nate and Chuck, but I promise more Chair interaction next chapter. Please review and let me know if you are still enjoying the story.

Chapter 11 Friendly Fire

Blair quickly headed up to her bedroom. She was very happy that her mother had left on a business trip earlier that morning and wouldn't be home until later in the week. She didn't have to hide her date with Carter and it would give her time to think of a good excuse to explain why Chuck wouldn't be attending any more family breakfasts. She should have just told her the truth, but Eleanor was so judgmental. She would blame Blair for everything and now was not a good time to cause her any more stress. She absolutely under no circumstances intended to purge again. She would will herself not to.

She was, however, still basking in the glow of her date with Carter. He had been such a gentleman. Holding the door for her, guiding her to the table with his hand at her back, bringing her a flower. Could he really be interested in her that way? It was late and she knew that Serena was on a date with Cabbage Patch so she would have to talk to her about it tomorrow. She was tired, so she decided to just get ready for bed and tomorrow she would start to get her life back into order.

Chuck was pissed. Just as he was about to down another glass of scotch his phone rang. "What is it?" He wasn't in any mood right now to be nice. "Yes, Carl, sorry, what did you find out? He actually arrived last week? Hmmm. Yes. He purchased two tickets to the annual charity ball huh. Repeat that last part again. Ok. Good job Carl. Keep digging and let me know if you find anything else." He hit the end button and slowly returned his phone to his jacket pocket. Well, that was certainly interesting. Just as he was deep in thought he heard the sound of someone knocking on his door. "Damn." Who would be visiting him at this hour? He told the doorman no visitors, unless it was Blair.

He looked through the peephole and stood back and let out a sigh. "Come on man, I can hear you breathing on the other side of the door. I need to talk to you." Chuck opened the door and glared at him, and didn't bother stepping aside to allow Nate to enter.

"What is it Nathanial? I am not in the mood for company, or more of your worldly advice. If you are here to yell at me some more than just save your breath and turn around and leave now. I am too pissed and not drunk enough to put up with your shit tonight." Nate looked a little shocked at his best friend's outburst but could see that he wasn't having a good night. I guess it was safe to think he was home alone, so he pushed passed Chuck and walked into the room anyway.

"Look Chuck, I am not here to lecture you some more about your stupid commitment issues or lack of feeling when it comes to your friends. I am here because I saw Blair out with Carter Baizen tonight and I wanted to find out if you had any information about why he is back in town." Chuck was a little surprised by Nate's forwardness and his outburst. Usually Nate was the one who thought things through ad nauseam until he sucked all the fun out of everything.

But…..he hit a nerve when he mentioned Carter. Chuck decided to bite. "Well, I guess in this case bad news travels fast. What happened, did Blair get her date blasted on Gossip Girl? I am sure she will just love that. Everyone will see her out on her perfect date with her perfect gentleman." Chuck walked over to the bar to refill his drink.

Nate rolled his eyes. "No, I haven't seen any blast concerning Blair's date. Not yet anyway. I saw them outside of her place tonight when he was dropping her off. Now what do you know about him being back in town? I thought after our last encounter with him he was gone for good." Chuck was still paying attention to his scotch until he heard Nate say he was outside when Carter was dropping Blair off at home. He turned to look at him and squinted his eyes a little. "What were you doing at Blair's this late at night anyway?

Nate frowned a little. "Is that what you are worried about Chuck? What I was doing? Did you not hear anything that I just said? This is Carter we are talking about. I think that I am the least of your worries!" Chuck laughed a little at that, which caught Nate off guard. What was so funny anyway? I think he's had one too many drinks and has finally fermented his brain. "Nathaniel, you know normally that statement would be true. I wouldn't be worried about you, but we both know when it comes to Blair that you have a weakness. I just hope that you aren't thinking of making up for lost time while she is angry with me. I wouldn't want to have to add you to my hit list."

Nate was now angry. "Chuck, you have no right to tell me whether or not I can see Blair. We happen to be friends, and I care about her. In case you haven't noticed she doesn't look well and I am worried that something is wrong with her. Now she has added Carter Baizen to the list and frankly I am at a loss as to what I should do. That is why I am here at this god awful hour trying to talk to a pig headed drunk!" They looked at each other for a moment and neither spoke for a few minutes. Finally, Chuck broke the silence.

"Look Nate, I'm sorry. I know that you care about Blair. I am just really pissed right now and I am taking it all out on you." Nate took a step back and looked at Chuck again. His head was down and he was swirling the scotch around in his glass. "Was that an apology I just heard come out of your mouth Chuck Bass?" Chuck let out another loud sigh and waited a few seconds before he spoke again. "Nate, you and I have been friends forever and I really need it to stay that way, ok. I know I have been a bastard lately. You don't have to rub it in."

Nate chuckled a little. "Well, yes, you have been a bastard. That I expect. I just don't expect for you to turn on your friends. We have always been like brothers. Just tell me what is going on with you. Maybe I can help." Nate's voice was sincere and Chuck could see that his friend was really trying. "You know, we could always talk about anything with each other. But this is different Nathaniel. This is Blair we are talking about. You two have a history and I can't compete with that. I don't know how to."

"It's not a competition Chuck. I am not trying to "win" Blair back. I am her friend and I am concerned about her welfare. You seem to be hurting her and I don't know why. She doesn't deserve that and you know it. Now Carter is in the picture and all I can see it trouble ahead. Help me out here. Do you know something or not?"

Chuck walked back over the couch and sat down and put his head in his hands. He knew that his friend was right. He had hurt Blair and he was the cause of what was going on with her. "Ok, here is what I know. I had my PI try to dig up why Carter is back in town. Apparently he has been back for a week already. He purchased two tickets to the annual charity ball for Saturday as well. My PI also said something else that was quite interesting." He looked up at Nate just then and it was silent again.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense Chuck." Nate had sat down next to his friend on the couch and was looking at him with intense concern. "He said that Carter has been cut off from his parents. Apparently the golden boy can't access his trust fund anymore."

They looked at each other and chuck smirked a little. "I would say that would be reason enough to pay your old haunting ground a visit, wouldn't you? He has something up his sleeve Nathaniel, and it is up to us to find out before something happens to Blair. You know she is going to be stubborn about this and won't listen to anything that we have to say." Nate scoffed and that. "Speak for yourself. I know she won't listen to you, but there is no reason she won't listen to me." Chuck laughed a little at that and took another drink. "Are we talking about the same girl here? Chestnut hair, spitfire, a mind of her own. Do you really think that she is going to take relationship advice from an ex? Any ex for that matter?"

"Ok, Einstein, if you don't think she will listen to either of us, then what's the plan? Chuck looked at Nate and his lips curled a little. "Nathaniel, I think we have one more phone call to make."

Chapter 12…….There are spies among us. Can the boy's enlist the help of a friend?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Oh Sister Where Art Thou

"Ok. I will agree to do this, but not for either of your emotionally stunted asses! Serena was sitting in her living room giving both Chuck and Nate her most intense and serious look. "I will do this my way, with no interference from either of you."

"Wait, what did I do?" Nate had a hurt look on his face. The usual one that looked very familiar to his clueless look. Chuck was not impressed that Nate was throwing him under the bus by trying to sound like the innocent one in all of this. "You've done plenty. Just because this time happens to be Chuck's fault doesn't mean that you haven't hurt Blair many times on your own Nate. Don't play dumb with me."

"Who says he's _playing_ dumb" Chuck mumbled under this breath. "I heard that Chuck. Now is not the time to be playing who hurt Blair the most. We both know you would win that hands down." Chuck stood up from his seat to grab Nate but Serena stood up and got between them before something could happen. "Ok, let's just calm down. This isn't going to help Blair. Let's just agree that you have both done some stupid things in the past, but you are trying to help her now. Right Chuck?" Chuck nodded his head and went back to sit down, but not before giving Nate one of his don't push it looks. Nate didn't seem to care, but backed off as well.

"Right, now that we have settled that, let's talk about Carter and why he is here. Why is he now suddenly interested in Blair?" Serena looked at Chuck who had grunted a little at the mention of Carter's name. "My PI says he has been cut off from his family. Blair's a beautiful girl, and anyone would be crazy not to want her, but we all know that Carter has an ulterior motive. I have to believe it is money." Nate and Serena both looked at each other and nodded as well. They all knew Carter and as much as they hated it, they knew he chose Blair because she has insecurities. That is something that he could play on to help him manipulate her in whatever scheme he has in mind.

"You both have to agree to let me do this my way. Blair is my sister and as much as I don't want to see her hurt, I know she is going to resist any advice concerning Carter. I need time to find out what is going on inside her head. I need to find out what has happened on their date and how Blair feels about him." Chuck stood up and started pacing the floor. "What do you mean how Blair feels about him? It has been one date for Christ's sake!" Serena could see the Chuck was clearly upset, but he needed to know the reality of the situation.

"Listen Chuck, you and I both know that Blair puts herself inside every romantic movie she has ever seen. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, you abandoning her just helped to confirm her feeling that she is somehow flawed and that is why no one will love her. All Carter needs to do is show her some special attention and believe me; Blair will fall for whatever he says." Chuck looked physically ill and both Serena and Nate thought for sure he was going to either throw up or pass out at any minute. But what he said next shocked them both. "Your right Serena, I blew it. I got scared and listened to my father talk about commitment and I lost it. I don't know how to fix it now. She won't listen to anything I have to say, but you are telling me that after one date Carter Baizen is going to have her eating out of the palm of his hand." Serena gave Chuck her best sympathetic look, but really she knew he had brought this on himself. "Yes, Chuck, that is what I am saying. Carter get's a clean slate. He has never left her standing alone on a helipad after asking her on a romantic trip to Tuscany. He doesn't have anything to make up for, not yet anyway."

Chuck lowered his head and stared at the carpet. "I know that Serena. Ok, I get it. You and _Nathaniel_ don't have to keep rubbing it in. Believe me; you can't say anything that I haven't already said to myself many times since then." Nate rolled his eyes, but remained silent. He didn't want to start anything else when they needed to concentrate on what to do to help Blair.

Serena decided to speak up and get back to the subject at hand. "We are agreed then, right? I will talk to Blair and see what I can find out. You two will back off in the mean time. Any further interference from either of you will only spur her to get closer to Carter. Even if she didn't like Carter, she would do it just to hurt you Chuck. You know that. She can take revenge to a whole new level." Chuck finally looked Serena in the eye again. "Yes, I know. I taught her well."

"Good, then it's settled. I will ask Blair to go on a girl's night out with me, just the two of us to one of her favorite spots. Maybe if I can get her loosened up with a few drinks I can get her talking and find out where her head is at and what Carter has said so far. Nate, you work on finding out more information on why Carter has been cut off from his parents. Chuck, get with your PI and ask him to tail Carter for awhile. We need to find out who he is talking to while he is in town." They all agreed to the terms and their assignments and to get together in a few days to discuss everything.

The boys got up to leave and Nate was the first to the door. He said goodbye and was holding the door for Chuck but noticed that Chuck wasn't moving. "I'll catch up with you later Nate, I need to talk to Serena in private for a moment." Nate nodded and then shut the door, agreeing to catch up with him later.

Chuck walked over to where Serena was sitting on the couch and sat down beside her. He had the most serious face that Serena had seen on him before. She was a little worried about what he wanted, but she remained silent. "Serena, I just want you to know that I appreciate your help. I know that we don't always see eye to eye on things, but I know that we both care about Blair and this is about her. I just wanted you to know that." Serena was a little stunned, but decided to push things a little further. "Of course I am going to help Blair, she is my sister. I would do anything for her because I love her. Can you say the same Chuck? Do you love her?" His eyes went wide and he choked a little at Serena's frankness. It was something that he and Blair went around and around for a long time, neither of them wanting to be the first to say it. He knew the answer, of course, but telling Serena was not something he was expecting to do. So he contemplated his options and answered the only way he could. "I do."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I started another chapter story and I needed to get that out before I could get back to this. So, here I am for those of you still following this story. Thanks to those faithful readers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.

Chapter 13-Mission Impossible

Blair was frantically looking through her closet to find something to wear for her girl's night out with Serena. She was surprised to get the call, but Serena was insistent that they needed to have a night out, just the two of them, and enjoy themselves like old times. She even went so far as to let Blair pick the place.

She wanted to have fun, she really did. The past few weeks had been anything but enjoyable, except of course her date with Carter. She really hadn't expected to enjoy herself. After all, she always found herself comparing every guy she met to Chuck, but Carter proved to be the perfect gentlemen.

She finally had decided on her Mark Jacobs fire engine red dress that was off the shoulder. It was a little shorter than she usually wore, but Serena had convinced her to buy it on their last shopping day together and she hadn't had an occasion to wear it yet. She guessed that tonight sounded like the perfect opportunity. After all, she was single. She didn't owe Chuck or Carter anything.

Serena stepped out of the elevator and practically ran up the stairs to Blair's bedroom. She had to admit, even thought tonight was a secret mission; she was also going to spend the evening with her best friend just like old times. She missed that, and was determined to have a fun night out and get the information that they needed.

"Oh my God B, that dress looks gorgeous on you! I told you that it would be the perfect club night dress, didn't I?" Serena rushed into Blair's room like a tornado and practically knocked Blair out of her chair. She was sitting and putting on her makeup, making a few last minute touches to her hair. "Serena, please, you practically scared me to death." Blair tried her best to giver her best friend a disapproving look, but she secretly loved how Serena managed to be so carefree. She had always admired that about her and wished she could be more like that. Actually, she wished her mother would allow her to be more like that. Eleanor would never tolerate her daughter behaving in such a manner.

"Sorry, B. I am just so excited. We haven't gone out together in ages. We are going to have such a great time!" Serena had flung herself onto Blair's bed and reminded  
Blair of the times they had spent together when they were younger. Telling each other their hopes and dreams about the future. Sometimes she wished she could go back to those simpler times, before she made so many obviously bad choices in her life.

"Ok, I guess I am ready to go. It doesn't get much better than this." Blair was pointing to the mirror in emphasis and this caused Serena to frown. "You look great Blair. Don't say things like that about yourself. You are beautiful. I will probably have to beat the guys off with a stick when we get to the club."

"Right, right, because when they see you they will just be repulsed. Let's face it S, once you hit the floor guys only have eyes for you. I just happen to get attention because they all can't dance with you at once." Normally Blair wouldn't be that honest with Serena when it came to her insecurities, but for some reason it just slipped out. She would have to be more careful in the future.

"Let's go Blair, before I have to knock you upside your head with your overpriced designer clutch." Both girls looked at each other and burst out laughing. They locked arms and proceeded to descend the stairs and disappear into the elevator and then out into their awaiting limo.

The club was crowded by the time they arrived, and Blair almost changed her mind and was preparing to give Serena an excuse so she could go back home. Serena looked stunning in her short silver dress that showed off her more that ample cleavage. Blair felt inferior next to her, but the smile that Serena gave her when they walked in arm and arm caused Blair to rethink her strategy. Serena was her closest friend and if this would make her happy then she would gladly do it.

They were at the bar ordering their drinks and it didn't take more than one minute tops before several vultures were hovering. She was so busy watching Serena try to fend off the many offers to buy her a drink that Blair didn't notice the guy that was trying to get her attention. "Excuse me, are you Blair Waldorf?" She heard her name and turned around to see a handsome guy with sandy brown hair and green eyes staring right at her. It caught her off guard, but she managed to reply. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" The guy chuckled, and shook his head no. "No, not personally. But you and Chuck Bass were sort of an item for awhile, right? I thought I recognized you. My name is Ryan Anderson." He reached his hand out and Blair reluctantly took it. He raised it to his mouth and gently kissed her knuckles.

Chuck Bass was not widely known as a trusting, or trustworthy guy. He was better known for his other traits. So when he promised Serena that he would let her handle this part of the plan, he didn't exactly say that meant he wouldn't be overseeing the mission. He didn't like the idea of Blair and Serena going out to a club. He was well aware of Serena's partying ways, and he was sure that there were better ways to get Blair talking then to get her drunk and loosened up in a public place. Where there were guys. Guys that were staring at her in that stunning dress that clearly was missing some material.

So it really wasn't surprising that Chuck didn't like the guy that was trying to sweet talk his way into Blair's pants. He knew guys like that. He was one for pity's sake. How many more guys did he need to add to the list he needed to worry about. Wasn't it bad enough that he had Carter "shithead" Baizen as competition? Was it really necessary to add another guy to the list? He was fisting his left hand while he gulped down the rest of this scotch with his right. He was far enough away to be hidden by the crowd, but close enough to notice the idiot talking to Blair was placing his hand on her knee. He was touching her! Now, in a normal scenario, it wouldn't be wise to approach the person that you are spying on. But in this case, Chuck Bass doesn't feel like playing by those rules. He seems to only have one thing on his mind. Get this guys hand off Blair Waldorf's knee at any cost.

Serena had managed to get rid of the latest attempt at buying her a drink and noticed that Blair was talking to a guy she didn't know. She didn't need to add another problem to her list for the evening, and this guy was becoming one really fast. She noticed his hand on Blair's knee and it didn't appear as if she was trying to get him to remove it. "So, B, how about we go find a table over there…alone. I want to sit down away from the bar." Serena was talking while pulling on Blair's arm at the same time, hoping that she wouldn't actually think she was actually asking her opinion, but more of a statement that they were going to the empty table. "Serena, please, don't be rude. Stop pulling on my arm like that. Can't you see that I am having a conversation with Ryan here?"

It didn't take Chuck long to make his way to the other end of the bar where he had a better view of the situation. Blair had her back to him, so for now he felt safe enough in his position. He glared at the guy, hoping that somehow he could get his attention. Serena looked a little flustered, and Blair looked more than a little upset. It appeared that Serena didn't like this guy either, and she was pulling on Blair's arm. Chuck continued to watch the situation unfold, hoping that Blair would leave the guy at the bar. Just then, the guy turns and sees Chuck staring at him. Chuck gives him a disapproving look that basically says "don't fuck with me". The man appears to notice and becomes uneasy, gearing his attention back to Serena and Blair.

"B, come on. Let's go sit at the table. You can ask your friend to join us if you want." She really didn't see any other option. She didn't want to ask the guy to join them, but Blair wasn't going to back down either. "Ryan, would you like to join me and my friend at the table?" Ryan looked away for a split second and saw Chuck still staring a hole in his head. "No, no…you two go ahead. I have to get back to my friends. I am here with some people, and it would be rude of me to just ditch them." He didn't give Blair a chance to say anything else before he was off the bar stool and gone. Blair looked at little hurt, but allowed Serena to pull her by her hand over to the table.

They sat down and sipped their drinks for the next few minutes before Serena thought she should say something. "So B…how have you been lately? We haven't had much chance to talk since you got back." Serena looked a little nervous and was now on her third drink since they had arrived, but Blair didn't seem to notice. She was still trying to figure out what happened with Ryan. Had she said something to make him leave? She thought that he seemed attracted to her. She finally realized that Serena was talking to her and answered. "Oh, not much really."

Ok, maybe this was going to be harder that she thought. Usually Blair had no trouble talking about herself, but tonight she seemed a little distant. Time to try again. "So, have you talked to Chuck at all?" Blair immediately jumped at the mention of Chuck's name, and spit out the sip of her martini she had just taken. "Serena! Why are you asking me about Chuck Bass? He is the last person I want to talk about." Serena put her hands up as if to surrender, and decided to change the subject. "So, how did your date with Carter go? I mean, you went out to dinner with him right?"

This caused Blair to soften a little. She wasn't sure she wanted to confide in Serena yet about Carter. They had only had one date so far, but it was a really good date. "You know I did Serena. You were there when Carter asked me out." Ok, now we were getting somewhere. "So, how did it go? Give me some details here B. Don't make me beg for heaven's sake." Blair thought about it, but then decided she wanted to share some good news with her best friend. "He did ask me to a charity ball on Saturday, and I told him that I would go with him." Blair was smiling now and her voice sounded very calm. It was obvious to Serena that things went well with Carter. He had invited her to a formal event, where they would be scene by everyone, including the press.

Just then Serena noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She tried not to panic, but she suddenly was feeling very nervous. In a few minutes her best friend was going to come face to face with the one person she didn't want to see. He was heading straight for their table, and Serena was now feeling furious. He wasn't supposed to be here. They had agreed to let her handle this part of the plan. She tried to pretend that she didn't see him as he sidled up to their table. "Hello ladies. What a pleasant surprise." Just then Blair looked up to see Chuck as he pushed Serena over so he could sit down on the bench next to her. Blair looked at Serena with pure anger in her eyes. Oh, no, this was not good. Not good at all.

Note: I hate to leave it here, but it is getting late and this chapter is longer than I had planned. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Wow, it has been a year since I updated this fic. To be honest I considered abandoning it, but if there is enough interest I will attempt to finish it. Please review and let me know what you want me to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.

Chapter 14 Jealousy

Blair looked up and a frown came over her face. "Serena, is this your idea of a joke?" Blair was now breathing hard and she looked like she was ready to explode. But they were in a public place, and she had the breeding to keep herself from making a scene.

Serena looked offended. "No Blair, I didn't invite Chuck. I have no idea what he is doing here; much less invite himself to our table." Chuck smiled and tried to reach across the table and put his hand over hers, but Blair pulled her hand back as if it was burned.

"Don't Chuck. This isn't a game." He sighed heavily and then looked at Blair. "I am not playing a game Waldorf. I was just here and noticed you both at the table and thought I would come over and say hello." Blair didn't look as if she believed his story of coincidence at all. Chuck Bass never did anything by chance. She looked at Serena and noticed that her best friend looked very nervous. Something was up, but she didn't know what just yet, but she would find out sooner or later. She always did.

She looked around the club and spotted Ryan at a table across the room with some of his friends. She decided she had enough of whatever Chuck and Serena were doing, so she decided in a change of scenery. "Excuse me, I see someone I know."

She stood up and was across the room before either Chuck or Serena could say anything. They watched as she went up to Ryan and stood there talking to him for a bit, before they both went out on to the dance floor. It was a slow song, so they were dancing close together and talking to each other. Chuck frowned and then turned abruptly toward Serena.

"I thought the point of this little night out was to get information. From what I have seen so far the only thing you have managed to accomplish is get yet another guy involved with Blair!" Chuck was livid and the vein at his neck was standing at attention.

"Don't you yell at me Chuck Bass! I was doing just fine until you came over here and interrupted our conversation. I told you to let me do this and you just couldn't stay out of it. It is your fault that she is over there dancing with Ryan what's his name. She is doing it just to piss you off, and really I can't blame her."

He looked toward the dance floor again, only to see Ryan's hand further down Blair's back very close to her ass. "Well, what are you going to do about his Van derWoodsen?"

Serena opened her mouth to reply and then shut it again. "What am I going to do about it? What would you have me do now Chuck? You all but pushed her into his arms. I was just getting her to talk about her date with Carter when you interrupted our conversation."

Chuck knew he messed up, but he also knew that something had to be done about this new guy and get back to the plan at hand. "Just, do something Serena. I'll leave, ok? I admit I should have stayed out of it. Just go get her and get back to the plan and I will take care of Ryan. I have a couple of guys here on my payroll that will have a talk with him as soon as you get her back to the table."

After one last look at the dance floor, Chuck left the club. He talked to his guys before he left and made sure they understood that Ryan was to be told that in no uncertain terms was he to continue to be interested in Blair Waldorf. He may not be able to threaten Carter Baizen right now, but this guy was a piece of cake.

As soon as the music stopped, Blair looked and saw that Serena was alone. She thanked Ryan for the dance and made her way back to the table. "Glad to see you were able to get Chuck to take the hint Serena. What was he really doing here?"

Serena struggled with an answer and then decided to go with the obvious and hope that Blair didn't get suspicious. "Chuck is just being Chuck. He likes to get a rise out of you B, you know that. Don't let him get to you."

Blair smiled and nodded her head at Serena signaling that she understood. It was just Chuck trying to make her think he still cared about her, when she knew everything was just a game to him. She managed to put him in his place with her dance with Ryan, so she did feel somewhat better.

"Now, B, you were going to tell me about your date with Carter before we were interrupted." Blair smiled a little as she remembered the wonderful things that Carter had said to her, but she couldn't help but glance around the room looking for that Chuck bastard. She managed to get back on track quickly though, scolding herself for thinking about him when she was still angry and hurt by his actions.

"I had a great time S. Carter was such a gentleman. He complimented me all evening, and didn't try anything at all. It seemed that he is being genuine in his interest towards me and it was nice to have a man's full attention for the evening."

Blair was smiling and Serena could see that Carter had managed to charm Blair with his usual tactics. Blair looked so happy it was difficult to think how hurt she would be when she found out that Carter really had an ulterior motive in dating her. She knew Blair would be crushed, even though she would probably deny it.

"How exciting! Do you have a follow up date with Carter?" Serena was trying to act like an interested friend without tipping off Blair and so far Blair seemed to be taking the bait. "Actually, he has asked me to the charity ball coming up on Saturday. It is sort of a big deal and there will be lot's of important donor's there. Carter has a few people he wants to talk with and has asked me to go with him. Of course I said yes. It is always fun to dress up and go to these things. Even though they can sometimes be dull, I can't help but get giddy at the idea of being a princess for a night."

Blair had that look in her eye. Chuck had failed at making her feel special so she grabbed on to the next guy that showed an interest and of course Carter knew which buttons to push. A ball was right up Blair's alley and he knew it. Serena dreaded telling Chuck this latest development. If his actions tonight were any indication, he was going to throw a fit when he found out. Serena continued to smile and nod her head as Blair talked about them shopping for her gown she would wear to the ball. All the while she was dreading meeting up with Nate and Chuck with her new information.

It sounded as if this charity ball was a focus for Carter. At least that information seemed worthwhile and maybe Chuck's PI could find out more. She just hoped that Blair didn't fall too far into Carter's scheme before they could uncover what he was planning. Blair had been hurt enough by Chuck's actions, and she wasn't sure she could take another guy breaking her heart.


End file.
